Chaos at the Emmy's
by Learning to Love
Summary: The digidestined at the Emmy's? What will happen? I suck at summaries... anyway RR...2nd and 3rd chapter up!
1. Letter

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon so cut the crap! We do own plot though.  
  
P.S. This is also written by Cherrie_fan  
  
* At the Kamiya's Residence*  
  
The digidestined were at the Kamiya's apartment, lazing around. Izzy 's eyes were glued to his laptop ( A/N: Duh! ), and the rest were just hanging around, Davis and T.K. were of course, trying to get Hikari's attention.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Kamiya burst into the hangout balancing a tray of green vomit, oops, ' healthy, nice drinks'.  
  
"Kids! I've made some of my special spinach milkshake. Izzy, want some?" She said. Everybody sweatdropped. Izzy turned green as the memory of his last consumption of Mrs. Kamiya's 'special recipes' slowly played in his mind. Everyone shook their heads fervently but politely, not wanting to end up like Izzy. Mrs Kamiya couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
"Oh! And by the way Taichi, you've got mail! Its signed by this girl called Emma. Must be some girlfriend of yours. ah, my baby boy is finally growing up. Invite her over sometime." Everyone snickered while Tai's face turned ten shades of red. Well, everyone except Sora, who surprisingly to herself felt a sinking, uncomfortable feeling.  
  
"What!!!! Stupid moronic Tai! Wait a minute. am I getting jealous? It must be some prank. This ugly guy couldn't have gotten himself a girlfriend." She thought to herself. But she knew that deep inside, she was lying to herself.  
  
Slowly, Tai opened the letter, with the digidestined trying to peek over his shoulder. (A/N: For any of you who are wonderin', Tai's mother went out to get more ingredients for her recipes)  
  
"What!!!" Tai shouted, staring with his mouth wide open. "Did Emma want a break-up?" Sora sneered. But deep inside, she felt a surge of hope. Tai shook his head. " First of all, I have never dated a single girl before ( to Sora's relief), secondly, I don't even know who Emma is."  
  
By then, the digidestined have already grabbed the letter from him and read the contents. And they too, had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"What? We got invited to the Emmy's? And nominated for Best Anime show and Best coupling awards?!"  
  
***  
  
Learning to Love: Ha! Cliffhanger! How did ya like it? Review please!  
  
Cherrie-Fan: Yupz, and there will be a new addition of another Anime Series.  
  
Learning to Love: Cherrie-fan, are you goin' to tell who are winning the awards?  
  
Cherrie-fan: *smiles wickedly* no way.  
  
Learning to Love: How 'bout you guys tryin' to guess by dropping reviews? 


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon so just cut your crap  
  
***  
  
The digidestined couldn't believe it. They were actually nominated for best anime show and best coupling award!  
  
Davis was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Okay… I know one thing is for sure, Kari and I are going to win the best coupling award! So, T.K., u can go take a hike!" He looked at Hikari hopefully only to see a very disgusted Hikari...!  
  
'What!!! Me and Davis-Best coupling award??? I'll rather be with T.k.' Hikari thought, peeking at the T.K. who was nervously fidgeting with his hem of his shirt, blushing furiously  
  
Apparently, they have been thinking of the same thing.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at Davis' stupid comment, disagreeing silently. Each one secretly hoping they will win the award with their crush.   
  
Sora was thinking of Tai and Tai was doing the same. Both blushing like mad. In fact, Tai was actually staring at Sora...Sora saw him doing so and turned pink.  
  
Well, not for long, she quickly regained her composture.  
  
"Tai! What do you think you are doing??" She asked, trying to look as angry and pissed off as possible.  
  
"Huh?"Tai asked weirdly, snapping out of a stance...He was too busy picturing Sora wearing a gorgerous long dress and him, a tuxedo, walking down a red carpet, blissfully.  
  
'Wake up Tai!!! You aren't dreaming about marriage are you?'Tai mentally slapped himself.  
  
Sora, however, took this moment to rub it in  
  
"You must be thinking how awful I look in this hat, aren't you" Sora snapped.  
  
Tai ignored her comment and went back to daydreaming again...  
  
Little did they know that Matt was listening to their little "one-sided" fight, growing jealous by the second. He couldn't even converse well with Sora, let alone argue with her.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
The digidestined continued with their own stuff, though still a little shaken that they were actually nominated for two awards.  
  
Mimi, Yolei and their digimons were both huddling in a corner, giggling and gossiping, thinking about what they should wear to the Emmy's.   
  
Joe was reading his books on medicine, and also thinking about Mimi, wondering whether she received his chocolates. ( A/N: remember that box in Mimi's letterbox in the movie).  
  
Mimi,thinking about Joe's reaction if she turned up for the Emmy's in a stunning pink halter which she had been eyeing, was also dreaming about Joe and her going to the Emmy's together.  
  
Kari and T.K. were both reading the same book, to Davis' horror. Davis angrily went to carry Patamon, Tailmon and ex-veemon who were sleeping next to Kari. Then, he sat next to her and turned on the televison to watch a soccer match.  
  
T.K. and Kari were more than delighted to be sitting so close too each other, since they have been having crushes on each other ever since they saw each other. It was love at first sight.  
  
T.K. silently thought to himself, "What's happening to me. I can't possibly be getting a crush on my best friend, can I?" He looked at the Kari and thought aloud, "You are so beautiful."  
  
Kari looked up. "Did you just said something?" She questioned as she flipped the page over, assuming that T.K. had already finish reading the contents from that page. T.K. felt his face grew red. He shook his head and tried to concentrate reading the book.  
  
Kari looked at him and shrugged, thinking aloud to herself, "He is so cute."   
  
T.K.'s head shot up. Pretending he hadn't heard anything, he asked the blushing Kari, "Pardon? Oh, and I have already finish reading the page. " T.K. felt more hopeful… thinking that perhaps, Kari is returning her feelings for him after all.  
  
Ken and Cody were playing Checkers against their digimons, oblivious to the tension due to all the love triangles in the room.  
  
And Izzy, (no prizes for guessing this right) was again hooked on his laptop.  
  
***  
  
Learning to Love: This is the most boring chapter… ever  
  
Cherrie-Fan:Err..we only wrote two chapters.  
  
Learning to love: Whatever...  
  
Cherrie-Fan: Anyway, look out for the next chapter where new characters will be introduced. Until then, cya!  
  
Learning to love:Ciao! 


	3. The Arrival

Learning to Love: Hi hi  
  
Cherrie-Fan: Yaya...new chapter...new characters....finally...  
  
Learning to Love: On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer We don't own CCS or Digimon... so cut the crap.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*At the Daidouji Residence*  
  
" Kawaii Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled as she videotaped Sakura ....eating.  
  
Sakura, Li, Meilin and Eriol sweatdropped...Sakura just didn't see the cuteness in her eating.  
  
The gang were at the Daidouji's imposing mansion hanging out.  
  
Tomoyo was well, videotaping.  
  
Sakura was chatting with the rest.  
  
And Meilin was trying to get Li's attention.  
  
Apparently, she wasn't doing a great job as Li's eyes were glued to Sakura and he's turning redder by the second.  
  
Suddenly, one of Tomoyo's bodyguard came into the room, holding an envelope  
  
"Young mistress Daidouji, you have a mail from The Emmys Management Board (A/N: We're just making it up.....don't bother to correct us if we're wrong)" She said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Oh, just leave it on the table." Tomoyo said with a flick of her hand and the bodyguard took her leave.  
  
" Oh, it must be something to do with your singing competition." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Isn't The Emmy's related to acting?" Eriol questioned with eyebrow raised.  
  
Sakura eyes bulged.  
  
"Tomoyo?!?! You act too?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head fervently.  
  
"You know, the closest thing I'll do with acting is directing" She lifted her videocamera and continued, "And you shall be my leading actress!!!" She added with a giggle with stars in her gorgeous amethyst orbs.  
  
Once again, sweatdropping could be seen.  
  
"Well, we just have to open the letter to find out," Syaoran said all- knowingly  
  
Meilin immediately reached for the letter and ripped the delicate envelope in seconds and retrieved the letter.  
  
She scanned through the contents of it and freaked out, dropping the letter  
  
Tomoyo picked up the letter and read it aloud," Dear Miss Daidouji, Tomoyo...................................................................... .................................................."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
*Later*  
  
When she was done with the letter, the whole room was dead silent.  
  
"Wow, we got nominated for 2 Emmy awards???" Syaoran finally broke the ice.  
  
"YEA!!!! I'll get to design clothes for you and you and you!" Tomoyo pointed at the awestruck people  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Erm, they didn't say anything about homemade dressing right?" Eriol said awkwardly, trying to worm his way out of this.  
  
"NO!!!! I'm making your clothes and that's that. The clothes in shopping malls are soo poorly sewn and designed, don't even try to wear them." Tomoyo chided them  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. *anime fall*  
  
******************************************************  
  
Learning to Love: Okay! How did you like that?  
  
Cherrie-Fan: *Yawns*  
  
Learning to Love: Just review this chapter. Your time is so appreciated.  
  
Cherrie-fan: *yawn*  
  
Learning to Love: So long.... in my opinion.  
  
Cherrie-fan: *falls asleep*  
  
Learning to Love: Is anybody even listening to me???????!!!  
  
Cherrie-fan: *sleep talks....*  
  
Learning to Love: Fine. Till next time. Ciao. 


End file.
